


Unbreakable Spirit, Unbreakable Bond

by taotruths



Series: ShuMako Week 2019 [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers), kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taotruths/pseuds/taotruths
Summary: Ren and Makoto's dreams link together one night, and they explore an entirely different world, completely unfamiliar to them.Story for Day 2 prompt of ShuMako Week:Leaders/Power Couple - https://twitter.com/shumakoweek





	Unbreakable Spirit, Unbreakable Bond

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how long I wanted to do this ever since Joker was confirmed in Smash. Turns out it ties into ShuMako week quite nicely as well.
> 
> Also I took a little bit of creative liberties with Joker in this fic and the rules concerning Smash, so, please bear with me as I'm sure this is all inaccurate as soon as the DLC drops.

It only felt like a few days ago that Ren was in Tokyo, enjoying his freedom and being apart from his life of a phantom thief. That all changed when he fell into his slumber, where the sound of a familiar voice rang through his mind.

* * *

**“...It seems we meet once again...Fate has invited you, to a new world. A world...of light.”**

* * *

The voice had managed to wake him up, but in an unfamiliar setting. His vision was greeted with a large, grassy field. There was a large being above him, one that radiated the most brilliant of light, but it felt...dangerous. Like a single gleam from it could instantly destroy him. Looking over himself, he found that he was now in his original Phantom Thief attire, complete with his augmented abilities granted from the Meta-Verse. Taking a quick rundown through his toolkit, a sharp noise was heard approaching nearby.

Ren, or rather, his now more appropriate guise of Joker, leaped to the side, avoiding contact with his adversary. He then brandished his knife, making another leap through the air, and trying to slash at his opponent. His strike was blocked, where he was now able to look them over.

It was a masked individual, although in the more face-guard kind of way, with a set of long silver hair, tied into a braided ponytail, glowing crimson eyes, and a slightly androgynous figure. The clothes that they wore were reminiscent to a ninja, being mostly black and gray, as well as a bit tight from the looks of it, with their hair wrapped in a turban on top, as well as a long black scarf.

His arm was batted away, where his assailant managed to land two kicks to his stomach, sending him backwards and onto the ground. Sitting up after the attack, Joker noticed how robotic his opponents actions were, like they were being controlled by someone else. He then stood up, ready to fight again, replacing his knife with his handgun.

Dashing towards his opponent, he decided to try a familiar trick that he remembered back from his phantom thief days.

Diving to the left side, he shot a few bullets at the opponent’s feet, and then with another dive to the right, shooting wildly again. His opponent was struck by the bullets as they approached, but it only managed to slow them down a bit. A large force of pressure was coming from them, as if their dash towards him was an attack all on its own. To Joker  however, he only needed one attack to finish them. Raising a hand to his face, a blue flame started burning at his mask, as well as a burning flame aura rising around his body

“Ravage them, Arsene!”

His faithful crimson companion rose behind him, firing a large dark beam of energy, striking the enemy true, and causing them to stumble. Joker then took this time to strike the enemy multiple times from multiple angles, before landing behind them, adjusting his gloves in a familiar pose.

“This show is over!” He declared with a proud smile. He then turned to fact the now felled opponent, where he then gasped. Running over to them, he saw a blue sphere flicker in and out of his sight. He then took a solid hold of it, where he then felt a familiar warm glow within himself.

“...Ren?” A voice called out to him. The sphere then transformed, turning into a girl, with brunette hair, steel mask, and metal decked outfit. The sight of her was enough to cause him to fall to his knees.

“Makoto…” He reached out to try and embrace her, but the girl was translucent, and so his hand went through her body. Falling over, his gesture was only to the air itself.

“I’m...so sorry…” he said, holding back his tears. The girl then looked between herself and the body that she once inhabited. She then flew down to it, and tried merging herself with it.

The ninja’s eyes opened once again, where they then sat up, and looked at Joker. Looking themselves over once more, there was now a voice coming from them.

“It...worked?” Joker then slowly started crawling over.

“Q...Queen?” he asked carefully. He received a nod in response.

He then leapt into her arms, hugging her tightly, with tears rolling down his face. Queen stroked his back as he wept into her shoulder.

* * *

“When I closed my eyes, I felt as if my whole body had been under a deep sense of pressure.” Queen said as she brushed a branch away. The two of them had been walking and exploring this brand new world, occasionally encountering an enemy that they took on in a one on one confrontation. They decided to explore the forest now, as there seemed to be some sort of familiarity to it. Queen was currently relaying the details of how she ended up in the world with Joker.

Once she woke up in this new world, she noticed she had no control over her actions. Her mind felt cloudy, and in a haze. The moment she saw Joker, her body started moving on its own to attack him. A quick investigation over what Queen’s new body held were a variety of weapons, from daggers, needles, and some grenades. She noticed that she was more agile in this form, and could do various moves that she wasn’t able to previously in the Meta-Verse; but unlike the Meta-Verse, she was unable to call her Persona in this new realm. As they continued their discussion of the new world they discovered, they saw what they were looking for. A portal of light.

A sudden sharp sound was heard, where Queen dove towards Ren, tackling him to the ground, where a large cannonball whizzed past them, crashing into a nearby tree. Looking up, they saw their newest pair of assailants. A pink crocodile, who was wearing a crown, cape, and a set of golden armor that covered his belly. The other was a much larger balloon shaped creature, covered in metal.   
  
Queen offered him a hand to get up, Joker analyzing the two new enemies.

“Do you feel it Queen?” he asked. His comrade nodded, with a bit of a nervous tone in her voice.

“This foreboding familiarity...it’s overwhelming.” Joker gave her a confident glance.

“But this is nothing we can’t overcome together, right?” Queen’s eyes widened a bit, before narrowing with a confident glare towards her opponents.

“Let’s do it.”

With a quick high five, the two dashed forward. The metal balloon started rolling out towards them with such extreme speed. As it approached, they both stepped to the side, causing it to crash into the trees behind them. Joker then started aiming his gun’s line of sight towards the crocodile. Shooting twice, the croc retaliated by pulling out its blunderbuss again, shooting another cannonball towards them, blocking his bullets. Queen dodged it once again, throwing a grenade forwards. The grenade had a bit of a gravitational pull, exploding once the King was close enough. Joker then leapt over him, where both of them surrounded the monarch. Placing a hand to his face, he called Arsene once again, a few dark balls of fire surrounding his crimson compatriot. He slashed twice, causing the scaly beast to flinch a bit forwards, before finishing it off with a bullet into his back.

This was enough to have the reptile turn around and face him, but not enough to notice that Arsene had already sent some balls of fire towards him, and trapping him within them. Once the trap was set, Queen was glowing with a bright blue aura, and pulled out a dagger.

“Feel my rage!” she shouted. With a quick slash on the back of the king, she attacked from several different angles, before finishing it with one final slash, carving it into the back.

It was enough to put the scaly assailant down. Once they got back together, they saw the reptilian menace start fading away into bits of light. Looking behind them, the metal balloon also started fading away, leaving them a clear path to the portal.

Giving a few looks back and forth, the two of them approached the portal, engulfing them in a bright blinding light.

* * *

With a gasp, Ren’s eyes snapped open, where he was now staring at the ceiling of the familiar attic.

He then sat up, a hand to his head. Was it all a dream?

His phone then started beeping, where he then saw a notification for a new app on his phone. It had no text, but the symbol of a cross-like shape, but it was angled a little towards the bottom of the app’s icon. He then clicked on it out of curiosity. \

_“Saved game: World of Light Joker x Queen. Please enter during dream phase.”_ The app said back to him. A message then came through, from Makoto.

* * *

_ My Queen: I received a strange application on my phone. I think this is related to what happened in that other world we were in. _

_ Ren: It said something about a saved game. Perhaps we can go back if we really wanted to. _

_ My Queen: I see. _

* * *

Ren thought back to the times they were in that world. How it felt to be work together with his Queen. Just the two of them, side by side as they took on any threat that opposed them.

* * *

_ Ren: ...this might be a bit of a silly suggestion, but… _

_ Ren: ...would you like to go back to that world with me? _

* * *

A bit of silence later, a ping was heard from his phone.

* * *

_ My Queen: I would like that. _

**Author's Note:**

> So there we go, a slightly alternate take on World of Light, but with Persona 5 elements thrown in.
> 
> I figured if there was going to be a Spirit Battle against Makoto in Smash, it would be Sheik, in my opinion at least.
> 
> If you're wondering about the two characters I had them face near the end, it was against Shadow Kaneshiro's spirit.
> 
> Y'know, Pink K.Rool being Shadow Kaneshiro (fat leader with a lot of money) and a Metal Jigglypuff (cause of the whole rolling Piggytron part of the boss fight.
> 
> Be sure to follow the twitter account to keep up with all new content for the week:
> 
> https://twitter.com/shumakoweek


End file.
